Yono
A member of Era Island’s Hurricane Knight Company. Popular with the other knights, who think of her as their lucky star. She has an innocent and romantic personality. She has an instinctual ability to determine if others are worthy of her trust. During the day she naps on the roof or in open corridors under the sun, but during the night she runs around full of energy. She has a special aura that can prevent others from thinking clearly. Slowly but surely, those who become friends with her are affected by her demeanor. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Tie to Yono Event Attribute of Title * Title name: Sun Bathing * Title Attribute: Resonance Story Lazy Yono Yono is one of the Feline People of Earth, she likes sleeping under the sun and helping out around the house. No matter whoever asks, she will always warm-heartedly help. Danger in the Dark When she was out foraging, Yono found a group of merchants being trapped nearby the village. She ran straight back to the village to inform the village elder, the villagers then started an urgent rescue operation. This was the first time that the young Yono had participated in this sort of rescue operation, despite being really weak, she tried her hardest to help out. Using her nimble body, Yono quickly and accurately helped to send messages. Many of the injured were also rescued due to the promptness of these messages. After the urgent rescue had finished, Yono kept helping her parents look after the injured. The merchants also really liked Yono and would often chat with her happily. After resting and recovering for a while, the injured merchants gradually started to get better and established a friendship with these Feline People of Earth. The group of merchants finally decided that they would be leaving the next day, they expressed their utmost gratitude to Yono and said that they would pay her back for her kindness if they ever had the chance. But then under the cover of night, they started taking all the village’s supplies, loading them onto their caravan. Amongst those supplies were many valuables. Upon being discovered, they took Yono as a hostage and made the villagers let them go. They tied Yono up and threw her onto the caravan along with the valuables before leaving the village as quickly as they could. The young Yono curled up in the caravan, regretting her actions. It was her who had found these people and let them into the village, bringing calamity upon everyone. Even now, her parents must be worried about her, being in such great danger. After a long time that felt like an eternity, Yono was awoken from her uneasy slumber by a man dressed in armor. The man told Yono not to worry, that she was safe now. That group of brigands had disguised themselves as merchants and went about the land tricking people, they had planned to take Yono and sell her as a slave. But the group of merchants had been tied up and caught, and handed over the bounded Yono. Yono looked at the knight in front of her, eyes full of gratitude. The knight smiled and told her not to worry, saying that Yono’s parents were on the way to pick her up. The Hurricane Knight Company crest the man was wearing was permanently impressed in Yono’s mind. Yono’s Resolution That experience of being kidnapped when she was a child made Yono cower when facing the dark and danger. If she wanted to become a member of the Hurricane Knight Company, she had to be able to face danger alone. Yono continued to practice her abilities and tried to find a way to conquer her fears. She kept trying but couldn’t find a solution, but she also wasn’t willing to give up on her dream. She finally decided to enter into the Hurricane Knight Company’s test. Yono passed the initial physical tests with ease, but the final test was for examinees to enter into a labyrinth and find their way out, those who managed to successfully find their way out would pass the test. Yono proceeded carefully, avoiding the traps and swiftly managed to reach the labyrinth’s exit. But by the crossroad up ahead, a test candidate was being chased by a giant beast. The candidate made a terrified noise, calling out for help to the surrounding people. Just inches away from passing the test, all the candidates who reached there completely ignored the trapped person and just ran to the end. Yono didn’t want to just abandon her dream like this, but she also couldn’t just leave this person in need. After careful consideration, Yono determinedly used the bow in her hand to shoot an arrow at the monster! Being distracted, the beast let the candidate go right away and started to attack Yono. Using her great physical ability, Yono started battling with the beast. Although the monster attacked really viciously, it was unable to land a blow on Yono. After fighting for a while, by the time Yono had managed to rid herself of the beast and reach the exit, the test’s time limit had long since passed. The instructor in charge of invigilating the test asked Yono: “Why did you give up on your chance to pass to help that person? ” After thinking for a time, Yono replied: “If I had just ran away and earned my qualification then the qualification would be meaningless, wouldn’t it? ” After hearing Yono’s words, everyone around Yono started clapping. The instructor nodded his head in satisfaction and said: “You’ve passed! ” It turned out that the true test was to see if candidates would willingly face danger head on. The courage displayed by Yono allowed her to pass the test. Finally fulfilling her life’s dream, Yono began to cry with joy. After becoming a member of the Hurricane Knight Company, the protection of Yono has been needed by many others. Upon becoming the person who she had always wanted to be, Yono was extremely satisfied with herself. But compared to all this, Yono’s favorite lifestyle is still sleeping comfortably under the sun. Category:Characters